


Mean

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends in Love, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Reminiscing, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Forehead brushing his best friend’s, Tadashi remembers asking himself two things, actually: Why is Tsukki mean, when he really isn’t at all? And, is this really the first time I’ve wanted to kiss him?





	Mean

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 13: Rimming**

Tadashi remembers when everything changed, for them.

He remembers thinking to himself, on the bus back from being eliminated from Nationals in his second year of high school, why is Tsukishima Kei so mean?

He used to follow Tsukki around like a puppy begging for scraps, if he’s honest with himself. Since that afternoon on the playground, since the moment Tsukki had shooed those kids away from Tadashi like they were just pesky flies and not terribly cruel bullies, Tadashi was a goner. He was golden retriever levels of gone on Tsukishima. It was like witnessing a rare natural phenomenon, like a solar eclipse, seeing Tsukki do something like that. Something selfless and caring, even when obscured, made hazy and unsure, by clouds.

He so rarely revealed his real self, that part of him that _did_ look out for others, really, that _did_ care and want others to care, too. So, Tadashi often forgot that Tsukki was there somewhere under the sneer and the bored eyes. The ever-present clouds to Tsukki’s eclipse. It didn’t stop Tadashi from following at his heels, almost unconsciously hoping he’d witness another phenomenon, though.

They had sat together as they always did, in the small seat in the back of the bus bumping down the swerving highway. Tadashi leaned into Tsukki’s arm, dropping his head back on the seat and staring out the window unseeing. Snatches of adrenaline-quick moments from their final game—that last receive he missed that cost them a point—his jump float serve that just _barely_ made it in—how he still wasn’t _good enough_ —played on a constant loop in his head.

Until Tsukki’s iPod lit up and beamed their ghostlike figures onto the dark window. Tadashi blinked and sighed and looked over, chin just barely missing the soft sweatshirt covering Tsukki’s shoulder when he turned. Their knees bumped, warm skin on skin, and rested together.

Tsukki had broken his headphones only the week before, so he’d resorted to using dinky little earbuds, and the echoes of his music buzzed out from his ears every now and then. He had been more restless—and meaner—the whole tournament, because his pre-game routine and post-game cool downs were ruined, but just then, in their seat pressed close, he seemed a little peaceful. Or if not peaceful, then still.

“What’re you listening to?” Tadashi had asked, even though he hadn’t meant to wonder aloud, and Tsukki ducked his head closer like he wouldn’t have if he’d been wearing his fancy, noise-cancelling headphones. But, Tadashi was still surprised when Tsukki just plucked one of the buds out of his ear and held it out to him.

“Here,” Tsukki had said, low, “wanna listen?”

Tadashi had mumbled his thanks as they scrolled to a new song, heads leaned together as they slouched closer in the seat, and let the tinny first notes of a mellow rock song surround them.

Forehead brushing his best friend’s, Tadashi remembers asking himself two things, actually: Why is Tsukki mean, when he really isn’t at all? And, is this really the first time I’ve wanted to kiss him?

Fast forward quite a few years and they’re leaned against each other in a… different… context. Tadashi still follows Tsukki around like a dog, true, but now they’re attached by the fingers and not an invisible leash. Tadashi no longer needs protection from bullies, but Tsukki is still good for tough situations like rude customers, awful days, and crowds. Tadashi never has to ask to listen to Tsukki’s music, but that’s mostly because Tsukki will play it for them on the stereo in their tiny apartment in the city, even pluck it out on his guitar on rainy days.

Tsukki _is_ still a mean bastard, though.

“Oh, god,” Tadashi says to the ceiling before lifting his head to look down his body. Tsukki hovers above him, hips pressed to the mattress as he leans up on his forearms to nuzzle and bite and kiss and _tease_ his way up and down Tadashi’s belly, knowing full well where his mouth is needed. Tadashi’s cock lies, seemingly forgotten and thick and full and drooling, just under Tsukki’s collarbone as he holds him down at the hips with long-fingered hands.

“Patience, freckles,” Tsukki says. He only ever calls him that here in their bed. A mean name to some, but it’s always so fond that Tadashi _aches_ when he hears it. That, or it’s a Pavlovian response at this point.

See, he’s _still_ golden retriever levels of gone on his best friend.

Tadashi moans when Tsukki noses at the crook of his leg, ignoring Tadashi’s cock even as he sucks enthusiastically at his thigh, humming when Tadashi’s moan crumbles into a hitching whine.

“Tsukki, Tsukki, stop—teasing—”

Tsukki ignores him.

“Suck me,” Tadashi demands weakly, hands pressing down on Tsukki’s head.

“What happened to your manners?”

Tadashi rolls his hips. His fingers tighten in short, soft hair, but it makes no difference. Everyone knows you can’t control when a solar eclipse appears. He says, “Please… put your mouth on me!”

Tsukki hums thoughtfully, and then his mouth moves _down_ not up. Knocking Tadashi’s hands away, he grabs at his legs and shoves them up toward his chest. “Since you asked so nicely,” he says, and then he licks over Tadashi’s perineum.

“ _Oh_.”

Further down he goes until he’s teasing his lips over Tadashi’s ass, until he’s not teasing at all, pressing a kiss _right there_ over Tadashi’s furled hole.

Tsukki doesn’t touch Tadashi’s cock, which is still angry-red and tapping against his stomach between his legs when the kiss turns sloppy and slick. Instead, his hands squeeze hard into the meat of Tadashi’s thighs while his tongue swirls over his hole, making him twitch and let out surprised moan after surprised moan.

“Hold your legs for me, freckles.”

As Tadashi shakily obeys, Tsukki stays exactly where he is, fully devoted to taking Tadashi apart with just his mouth once he’s moved his fingers to grab his ass and hold him apart. He works him until Tadashi’s cock is nearly weeping precome over his belly, spearing into him with his tongue and coaxing hurt moans from Tadashi’s chest.

Tadashi lifts his head once more, tries to say something, _anything_ , but when he catches the movement of Tsukki’s hips rutting slowly against the bed, muscled back and thighs flexing, he sees white.

“Tsukki!” he gasps, and his cock bobs as he comes untouched over his belly and thighs. And Tsukki hums against him with his tongue buried inside him until Tadashi has spilled his last drop. “You—you’re so mean to me,” Tadashi whispers when Tsukki wipes his mouth and presses a kiss to Tadashi’s spent cock before walking up the bed on his knees. His own cock is full and ready, standing out from between his legs as he arranges Tadashi how he likes.

“Am I really that mean?” he murmurs once he’s moved up the bed and into Tadashi’s waiting arms, pressing a languid kiss to his neck as he pulls him close by the hips so they can fuck for real. He hitches Tadashi’s thigh over his waist, paws at his ass, before adding more lube and smirking when Tadashi just _gurgles_ at the slick softness of his fingers. Then, his long, hard cock presses insistently to Tadashi’s hole, rubbing in circles as he waits.

“You’re _so_ mean,” Tadashi gasps weakly. “N’ I love you.”

Tsukki _is_ so mean. Still. But then, he really isn’t at all.

“I love you,” he says back, right into Tadashi’s ear like music.

His hips snap hard when his cock slides in.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are appreciated. :)
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
